Black Dress, Blue Dress
by Nil1875
Summary: Sequel to White Rose, Blood Rose. Don't make me wear black on the happiest day of my life.LeonYuffie T
1. Black Dress

**Well everyone I know you've been waiting so here it is. The Sequel to White Rose, Blood Rose. NOTE: If you haven't read it this will not make much sense. So go read it.**

** Sorry about the long wait I was trying to finish some of my other stuff so I could devote more time to this. ENJOY!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Until the next time trouble comes knocking my friends," he said with a small wave as Hollow Bastion vanished from sight._

- - - -

It had been almost three months since the incident with Seifer. Leon had proposed to Yuffie and they were getting married in less than a week. Needless to say Yuffie was suffering from major pre-wedding jitters.

"Oh Aerith what am I going to do? I'm so nervous I haven't slept in three days."

Aerith sighed and sat down on the bed next to Yuffie. "What's left to get ready for the wedding?"

"Just the dress," sighed Yuffie. "I can't decide if I want a traditional white of if I want blue."

"I think you should go with the blue. It's more your color," said Aerith.

"Hmm...I guess. But I still have to find one and make sure it fits and then tell people that they can wear white if they want because I'm not and, and..."

"Yuffie calm down. Look why don't you and Leon go somewhere for the weekend? The wedding isn't for a week, and once you get back you'll still have four un-interrupted days to get ready."

Yuffie looked up at her longtime friend and though about it.

"Ok, I guess."

Aerith smiled. "Ok. Where do you want to go?"

"Hmmm...how about...Twilight town?"

"Heh, Leon said the same thing."

"What? You already asked him?"

"He said it would be a good idea. You're too stressed lately."

"No thanks to him," grumbled Yuffie.

- - - -

-_Twilight Town_-

Leon and Yuffie walked through the streets hand in hand. They has arrived the day before, after being shoved out the door by Aerith. Yuffie had kept thinking of last minute thinks that she had o do and Leon kept trying to sneak back and get his jacket, which Yuffie had finally convinced him to take off. It was the middle of summer and Twilight town got fairly hot during the day.

"Leon?" she asked as she leaned against him.

"I thought you were calling me Squall," he said teasingly.

She blushed. "I got used to Leon."

There was silence for a few moments the, "What were you going to ask me?"

"Hmm, Oh...Well..Will you promise me something?" Both her voice and her face had gone very serious.

"Anything Yuf," he said as they sat down on a bench.

"Promise me you'll never make me wear black." He gave her a puzzled look but let her continue. "Promise me when we die, we'll die together."

He smiled and hugged her. "I'll never leave you Yuf, I love you too much." He kissed her hair. They sat together and watched the sun set a blazing orange.

- - - -

They spent the next day just wondering around the town and to her great amazement Yuffie found the perfect midnight blue dress for her wedding. It was on less thing to worry about.

Yuffie also found to her great joy a periwinkle dress in Aerith's size. She was very happy the rest of the day because with an actual dress in her hand she could win the month long argument about Aerith's dress being pink or blue.

The rest of their time was spent just sitting in each other's arms. And when they weren't doing that they were usually doing something that involved the bed or the shower. And it wasn't sleeping or bathing.

The returned to Hollow Bastion two days before the wedding. They had stayed longer because Yuffie reasoned that after finding the dress, she really didn't have anything else to do.

-_The Day Before The Wedding_-

Eveything was ready. The wedding was set for noon the next day. And Yuffie couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned but nothing helped. It was well past midnight and she knew she needed to sleep. But she realized after about an hour of tossing and turning, that she couldn't sleep without Squall next to her.

She sighed as she turned over again. Behind her she heard the door swing open, and assuming it was Aerith she pretended to be asleep. The door closed and a few moments later she felt a wight on the bed and an arm slid around her waist. She turned over to find Leon with his head on her pillow, eyes closed.

"Squall I thought we were being traditional," she sighed.

"Screw traditional," he muttered. "I want to sleep and I can't sleep without you, so shut up and go to sleep."

"Well just because you can't sleep doesn't mean I can't," she said in a defensive tone.

"Yuffie?" he asked sweetly before he pressed his lips to hers. "Shut up. I've heard you tossing all over the place for the last hour. Sleep."

She grinned and kissed him then snuggled into his chest and fell right to sleep.

When she woke in the morning the sun was falling across her face and she was alone. Looking over at her clock she saw it was already nine. She sat up in shock and checked the alarm. She was positive she had set it the night before for six. Leon must have turned it off when it rang.

Sighing she got up and took a shower. When she came out she found Aerith and Tifa waiting for her. On the dresser was a tray with three mugs of coffee and her dress was hung on the closet door.

"Did you sleep okay?" asked Aerith as she passed her a mug.

Yuffie smiled, taking the mug and nodded.

"Let's get ready then," said Tifa smiling.

"Oh by the way Aerith," said Yuffie as she reached into her closet. "I found you a dress."

- - - -

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Merlin sat in the front row. They were the only people on the actual guest list. Everyone else was part of the wedding. Cloud and Vincent were grooms men. Well Cloud was best man but technically he was still a grooms man. Yuffie hadn't been able to decide so both Tifa and Aerith were the maids of honor. Cid walked Yuffie down the isle, being the closest thing to a father she had.

The ceremony began. Everything was fine, and Yuffie chided herself for worrying. But then it happened.

"Anyone who does not think this union should not take place speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Mind if I interrupt?"

Everyone looked to the back of the room to see a man with a robe and blue flaming hair standing in the door. Hades.

"Sick 'em!" he yelled, and a giant three headed dog burst through the doors and started tearing the place to shreds.

Yuffie stood shocked then her senses came back to her. "No one, ruins my wedding," she snarled. Everyone took this as a que and attacked Cerberus.

Tifa and Cloud jumped on it's back and attacked it's middle head. Riku and Sora attacked the head on the left. Vincent took the one on the right. Leon ran forward to help Vincent but Cerberus swiped a paw at him. Leon tried to dodge it but he was sent crashing into the wall by the force of the blow.

Yuffie ran to his side and grabbed his hand. He coughed a bit and blood spattered onto his shirt. She gripped his hand tightly. He smiled softly at her. It was almost a smile of regret.

"Leon!" She began sobbing as she read the look in his eyes. "Don't you dare. Don't you dare make me wear black on the happiest day of my life. Don't make it the worst day of my life."

He coughed and looked up into her eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered. His eyes closed and the tight grip on her hand relaxed.

"No, Leon, Please. Squall, Please don't leave me." She collapsed onto his chest and screamed.

Everyone stood behind her not quite sure to do. Sora had taken Cerberus down right after Leon was hurt and they had watched the scene before them in horror as if it was a dream. Kairi finally stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the sobbing bride.

- - - -

"Well this is annoying. Can't you two stay out of trouble for ten seconds?"

"What the?" Leon sat up and rubbed his head. "Zack?" He looked at the man standing in front of him. "Aw hell no," he said and fell back on the ground in an irritated manner. "Not this shit again."


	2. It Begines Again

Yuffie knelt on the floor, looking at the spot where Leon's body had been. She had watched as it vanished into a thousand tiny orbs, just minutes before. She couldn't understand it. She hadn't vanished. But then again she wasn't murdered on purpose. She had just gotten in the way. She realized now that Hades was after him. The dog hadn't hurt anyone else. Not a scratch.

"Yuffie?" Vincent laid a hand in her shoulder.

She looked up at him. He shivered slightly at the look on her face. It was almost exactly like the one Leon had had when she...

"I'm okay," she said, interrupting his thoughts. She stood up and looked at everyone. "I'm going to get him back," she said determinately. "He brought me back and I'll bring him back."

"We'll go with you," said Tifa.

Yuffie shook her head. "No. You can't. I won't risk your lives too." She ran from the building back to her room. She didn't give anyone a chance to respond.

- - - -

"Leon get up," said Zack as he kicked Leon lightly in the side.

"Why?" muttered Leon. "Aren't I stuck here forever? Like Yuffie would have been?"

Zack scowled. "No," he said and dragged Leon to his feet. "She just died. No reason, just she got in the was of something and was a casualty. I don't know what he's planning but Hades is after you specifically. I don't know how much time I bought you by grabbing you but..."

"But what? What would he want with me? And where would I have been otherwise?"

"Somewhere in his underworld. Look we gotta move." Zack turned and waved away the white fog around them, revealing a mountain range.

"You haven't answered my question."

Zack threw up his hands in exasperation. "What would you rather do? Wait an hour and get all the answers you want? Or spend eternity in hell?"

Leon sighed. "Fine. Lets go."

- - - -

Yuffie dug through the closet in the room she and Leon shared. She found his gunblade tucked in the back under a heavy cloak. She grabbed her hiking pack and shoved the cloak into it. She also put her stars and throwing knives.

She pulled off he blue wedding dress and threw it on the bed. She pulled on a pair of black jeans and a black shirt that reached halfway down her thighs. She put on her boots and gloves and tied her hair back.

She put two sets of spare clothing in her bag and closed it, picking up Leon's gunblade case. Turning away from her bed she walked over and pulled open the door and came face to face with Vincent.

She tried to push past him but he stopped her. "You're not going alone."

"Vincent..."

"No. I promised him, if anything happened to him, I would protect you."

Yuffie looked up into his red-brown eyes and saw that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. He was just as stubborn as she was.

She sighed. "Fine." She would ditch him as soon as they got off the world.

Vincent on the other hand had other ideas. He followed her all the way to the ship, never more than a foot away. Yuffie boarded her ship, kicking bit's of trash out of the way of her feet, ignoring Vincent completely.

As she was preparing to take off, she heard her radio crackle with an incoming communication. She pushed the button and heard the last voice she wanted to hear.

"We're coming with you," shouted Sora. The radios were known for their bad reception.

"And if I was to say no you bloody weren't?" Yuffie yelled back.

"We'd follow you anyway!" said Riku.

Yuffie shook her head. She appreciated the fact that they wanted to help her, she really did, but she didn't want to put them in danger.

Yuffie felt Vincent's hands on her shoulders. "Yuf let us help. Stop being so stubborn."

She sighed. "Oh fine, but," she looked up at him. "Promise me you'll be careful?"

He nodded, giving her a small smile.

"That goes for you to, over there!" she said through the radio.

"Yes Ma'ma!" came the replies. "Where to?"

"Vincent?" asked Yuffie looking up at him. He sat in the co-piolet seat opposite her. "Where do we go?"

He knew the answer. He just didn't think she would like it. "Olympus."

"That's what I thought. Man I hate that place. Hey Vinnie, can you drive? You know I hate driving these things," she said gesturing at the control panel.

He hid a smile and nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Well that ws a bit faster than I thought it would be. And a bit junkyer. I really need to finish my other story and I promise I will, soon, so keep reading. _


	3. The Ten Worriers

Meh..sorry it took so long. Had a problem with my thyroid meds suddnly making he have a hyperactive thyroid so I couldn't type for a week cus my hands were shaking. Anyways hope you likes it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie sat in the pilot seat as the ship approached Olympus. She knew why Vincent had taken them there. Hades. Hades had attacked them so it was most likely the he had Leon. Yuffie had a small idea of what was going on, and if she was right then it would explain why Leon had just vanished. If she was right, he wasn't really dead. At least not permanently.

"Hey, Vincent?"

"Yeah?"

"Um..I'm...gonna go take a nap."

"Ok." Vincent watched as Yuffie got up and left the cockpit. With a sigh he faced forward in his seat again. The young ninja had always amazed him. She had probably amazed him as much as she had amazed Leon. Maybe that was why he loved her as much as Leon did.

- - - -

Yuffie snuck quickly to her room and sat on her bed. She crossed her legs and leaned her back against the wall, closing her eyes and breathing deeply, in a steady rhythm. Before long she drifted off and found herself in the failure meadow of her previous wanderings. Except that this time she was just passing through.

Slowly she took a step forward and when nothing happened she advanced into the meadow. There was a shadow a ways away and she ran toward it. As she drew near she recognized the grey hair.

"Zack!" she called. He turned around to see her running up to him. Behind him stool Leon.

"Yuffie? How? You can't..." muttered Zack.

"Leon!" Yuffie ran to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and swore he would never let her go, for anything.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't really know. Zack was just explaining," said Leon.

"Zack?" sniffed Yuffie as she raised her head.

"Hades. From what I can tell he is after the souls of the greatest ten warriors. He already has three and now he's after Leon." explained Zack.

"Who does he have and who else is there?" asked Yuffie.

"He has Auron, Tidus and Zidane."

"Tidus? How?" asked Leon.

"Hades got to Yuna and set a trap. Tidus soul for her life."

"And the others? Asked Yuffie.

"Leon, Cloud, Sora, Hercules, Garnet, Tifa and Vincent. I don't know what he wants with them but I do know that once he had them anything he wants he'll get. And that is not a good thing."

"No," said Yuffie. "It's not. How do we stop him?"

"For now, he is stopped. He didn't kill Leon he just stole his soul. I was however able to get to him during the brief moments when he was out of Hades' control. So as long as I can keep him here then we don't have to worry. But you need to find the others. Soon."

"Vincent's with me. And Sora and Riku are behind us. We're on the ship on the way to Olympus to-"

"No!" interjected Zack. "Don't go there. That's the worst place to go right now. Find Garnet. And fast."

Yuffie nodded. She looked up at Leon. "I'll be back," she whispered. "I promise." She stood on her toes and kissed him. She let go of the place around her and it soon faded. Last she let go of Leon.

"I love you," his whisper floated with her as she opened her eyes.

She swung her legs off her bed and ran back to the cockpit. She threw open the door and saw that they were almost to Olympus.

"Don't land."

"What?" Vincent asked, turning around to look at her in surprise.

"Don't land. Turn around. We have to go back to Hollow Bastion."

"Should I even ask?"

Yuffie shook her head as she strapped herself into her seat and grabbed the radio.

"I'll explain later." She activated the radio and relaid the message to Sora.

- - - -

Yuffie ran through the destroyed castle doors to find Aerith sitting on the stairs, arms around her knees.

"Aerith! What happened?" she asked as she ran forward.

"Cerberus," came the reply, barley above a whisper. "Hades took them. Cloud and Tifa. They're gone."

Yuffie put her hand under Aerith's arm and lifted her to her feet. "Come on. Let's go get them."

Aerith nodded and stood up straight, a determined look on her face. She walked out of the castle, past Vincent, who was leaning on the doorframe. She made it to the ship before she collapsed, crying, into Riku's arms. He carried her onto the ship and Sora soon returned with Kairi who made her a cup of tea.

Yuffie looked around the ruined hall and walked toward the door.

"You can't run forever."

She stopped and tilted her head to the side, not quite looking back. "Why not? I run to try to get back what I lost. I run to get away from the pain."

"There's more that one way to make the pain go away Yuffie."

She looked back and saw his eyes cast on the floor.

"How Vincent?" she rounded on him her voice raising. "How, when all my life, everything has been taken away from me. My home my family. Everyone I love, and everyone that loved me. They're all gone." Tears were now streaming down her cheeks.

Vincent looked up and met her eyes. He reached out his hand and placed it on her cheek, wiping away the tears.

"No, Yuf, not everyone that loved you is gone." He pushed himself off the wall so he stood straight and they were only inches apart. "Not everyone," he leaned closer and whispered, "I love you," The last half inch of space was closed and he placed his lips on hers in a soft, gentile kiss.

"I love you." The words echoed through the air, long after that had been uttered.


	4. The Last Worrior

_Ok I know it's short and it took forever douges pitchforks and knives but here is the update. Really I just haven't had the time. I'm on the go 5 days a week from 6 in the morning until 7 at night, by which time I'm alseep on my feet. I finally had some free time this weekend to type and I finished the chapter. I'm so sorry it took so long but leave a review and I'll love you forever! _

* * *

Yuffie stood frozen as Vincent kissed her. Slowly her eyes slid shut and her arms wrapped around his neck.

_Yuffie! _

She gasped and pushed Vincent away.

"What the hell?" she yelled as she brought a hand to her mouth.

"I want you to know, I'm here for you. I'm always here for you." He turned and left the ruins of the castle doors and went to the ship.

Yuffie slumped to the floor, sobbing, trying to figure out what had just happened. Vincent said he loved her. He had never...there hadn't been any clues. He was her friend, nothing more.

_Or maybe... _said a voice in her head. Her alter ego. _You were just to blinded by your love for Squall to notice haw much Vincent was there for you._

'No way,' she thought back.

_He was always there for you, whenever Squall left or was away fighting._

'But...'

_Face it Yuffie...you're blind._

Yuffie looked out the door and saw Vincent's cloak swishing in the door of the ship.

'Maybe I am blind.'

- - - -

Zack frowned over the window into the real world.

"What's that?"

Zack quickly closed the window and stood up. "Nothing," he muttered, brushing past Leon.

"Oh sure. Nothing. What was it?"

Zack sighed. It was almost as if they had switched personalities. Yuffie usually never shut up and Leon never talked. Now he wouldn't shut up and she wouldn't talk.

"It was nothing," he repeated.

"Bull," muttered Leon under his breath.

- - - -

'I need to see Zack. Just Zack. I have to talk to him.'

Yuffie opened her eyes. She was in the meadow. Leon and Zack were standing a few feet away from her. Leon was facing her and he showed no signs of seeing her. She sighed in relief. She walked over to Leon's shoulder and put a finger to her lips to silence Zack. She jerked her head to the side and walked away into the mist.

"Hey Leon, I'll be right back. Stay here."

Leon shrugged and returned to practicing opening windows. He was still very bad at it. Most likely because he wasn't entirely dead but he still insisted.

"Yuffie?" called Zack quietly through the mist.

"I'm here," she whispered as she appeared at his side.

"Why can't he see you?"

"Because I needed to see you and only you. You called me didn't you?"

Zack nodded. He knew what she was talking about. He had been watching her when he saw what Vincent did.

"I shouted to stop you because I knew you just needed a wake-up call."

Yuffie looked at the ground. "Yeah. A major wake-up call. Zack he's loved me for years and I never realized it." She looked back up at him, searching his face for an answer.

He sighed and pulled her against him in a hug. "Oh Yuffie," She sniffed and began to cry. "I don't know. This is one thing that I don't think I have an answer for except, follow your heart."

Yuffie sniffed again and nodded, pulling back to look at him.

"Thank you Zack. You deserve a medal for all you've done."

"Yeah," he sighed as she faded away. "I wish."

"Well maybe _we _can do something about that, Zack."

"What the hell?"

- - - -

Yuffie opened her eyes and quickly shut them again against the light.

"You were there again, weren't you?"

Yuffie looked up and saw Aerith standing beside her.

"Yeah," Yuffie nodded.

"You saw him?"

"Mmm..."

"I miss him," said Aerith as she sat down. Yuffie didn't need to ask to know that she was talking about Zack.

"I loved him so much and we never..." She stopped and wiped her eyes. "We never got the chance to be together, to let each other know how we felt."

"Yeah. I'm beginning to think that, that's what's going to happen to me. That Leon and I can never really be together."

Yuffie sighed and brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them.

"Yuffie?" Riku called from the ship's doorway. "We need to go. We have to find Garnet before-"

He was cut off by the fact that Sora started yelling his head off inside the ship.

Riuk vanished and Yuffie jumped to her feet, running inside after him. Sora was trying to fight off a thousand silver shadows. And they weren't heartless so the keyblade did nothing to them. Despite his and Riku's efforts to stop them, the shadows dragged him into a swirling hole and vanished.

"-that," finished Riku as he slumped to the floor. "Kairi's gonna kill me for letting him get into trouble again."

"Riku, just shut up. We need to go. Onto my ship, NOW!" said Yuffie forcefully as she dragged him up by his collar.

Soon the four of them were flying away from Hollow Bastion in search of the last hero in a hope to overcome Hades.


	5. To The End :Normal:

Leon paced back and forth. He wanted to do something. He may be only partially in spirit form but he was getting stronger. Making up his mind he teleported. A trick he had leaned the night before. He reappeared in the Underworld. "HADES!" he screamed. "Come out you coward! I'm here to fight you!"

"You can't fight me, you idiot, you're dead." Blue-red flames swirled and the lord of the dead appeared.

Leon smirked. That's what you think. But I can't truly die. You want to know why? Because I am loved by someone very important to me and she will never let me go."

"Different rules bub. You were killed by me. My kill my rules."

"Too bad for you I had help." Leon drew a sword from the air and slashed at Hades.

- - - -

Yuffie flew the ship at full speed. They landed in less than an hour. And what they found was Chaos. Garnet's world had been destroyed and she was gone.

"That's it. I don't care what Zack said. We are going to Olympus. Now." Yuffie flew the ship away and before long they had arrived. The entrance to the underworld was swirling in fog and lightning clashed within it.

"It looks like…" began Vincent.

"Someone's fighting," said Aerith.

"Let's go," said Yuffie as She raised Leon's gunblade to her shoulder.

She walked forward through the fog. Riku summoned his key blade and with a look at the other two followed her. Aerith heaved a sigh and clutching her staff she stepped forward. Vincent watched and with a shake of his head took his gun and followed.

- - - -

Yuffie gasped when she emerged from the fog. Lightning flashed in the coliseum. The doors at one end of the entrance stood open. Yuffie ran through them and found a circular room. Around the room eight people were chained to the wall. Two sets of chains were empty. She ran to the closest one and found Tidus unconscious.

Riku came into the room behind her. His eyes swept the room and he ran to Sora who was slumped forward against the chains that held him.

"Sora! Are you alright?" he asked as he lifted the younger boy up and leaned him against the wall.

"Ri…Riku?" Sora lifted his head and tried to focus his eyes on his friend. "Hades. He has the key," said Sora as his head drooped.

"Sora! Don't you even…" Riku trailed off as Sora passed out. "Great."

- - - -

On the other side of the room, oblivious to what was happening behind her Yuffie was checking to others to see if they were awake. Only Garnet, who had been there the least amount of time, was still awake and kicking. Literally.

"Garnet calm down!" said Yuffie as she grabbed the girls arms to halt her thrashing. "Save your strength. The chains suck it from you."

Garnet let her hands drop to her lap. "What do I do? I'm helpless."

Yuffie sighed. "Garnet, do you know who's is out there in the coliseum fighting Hades?"

Garnet shook her head. "No. I have no idea."

Yuffie looked over a the sound of thunder crashing through the underdone. "I'll be back," she said. "Riku, Aerith, stay here," she finished directing her attention to the pink clad girl who had followed her. Aerith nodded.

Yuffie turned and ran to the boats, waiting to take them to the other side of the lake. Vincent waited there, watching the lights flash over the coliseum. He looked down at Yuffie as she stood beside him. She wore a look of mingled worry and determination. He returned his eyes to the lights and heaved a sigh.

"Yuffie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. I don't know what-" He was cut off by soft warm lips against his. Yuffie pulled back quickly and looked in his eyes.

"In case we die. I'm so sorry Vincent."

"I love you Yuffie."

"I know." She embraced him and tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I was so blind. I think somewhere I've always loved you too but…"

"I know Yuf. It's can't happen."

"I'm sorry."

"Yuffie? Kiss me again."

And she did.

- - - -

Leon watched Hades across the room. Taking a opening he whipped in and slashed with his sword. He hit his target and came away with a key in his hand.

"Perfect," he muttered. Turning he pulled the fog around him and vanished. He didn't see Yuffie run into the coliseum moments before.

- - - -

"Leon!" Yuffie shouted as she entered the arena. She knew it had to be him fighting Hades. Sora was the only other one who was that crazy or stupid.

She saw Leon then watched a he vanished into a cloud of fog.

"Yuffie go help him. He got the key!" shouted Vincent as he ran toward Hades.

"Vincent NO!" she yelled but it was to late. The arena shut her out and she was left alone. Quickly she ran back to the boat and crossed the lake. As she jumped onto the land she saw Garnet and Aerith come out of the room supporting Tifa and Tidus. Auron and Cloud came behind them looking a bit dazed. Behind them, Riku way supporting Sora, who was wobbling dangerously. Hercules shook his head as he leaned on the door frame. Zidane was swaying and leaning on Cloud a little to stay upright.

Behind all of them came Leon. Yuffie ran to him and fell into his arms.

"Yuffie! Are you alright?" he embraced her then pushed her back to look her over. She sniffed a little and nodded.

"Oh Leon, I love you so much," she cried. She reached up and desperately kissed him. He held her close to him and kissed her back.

Thunder rumbled over the arena. Lightning struck the pool of water in the center of the room. A large hole opened into space. They all looked at each other not knowing what was on the other side.

"We have to go! NOW!!" a voice yelled from the hole as a shape emerged.

Aerith fell to her knees and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Zack?" she whispered.

"Not now Aerith," he said has he pulled her to her feet and led her through the portal.

Everyone followed them, but Yuffie hung back.

"Vincent…" she whispered, as she watched the arena be torn apart.

"Yuffie we have to go. He knew what he was getting himself into." Leon pulled on her arm. She didn't move. Finally he pulled her around and made her look into his eyes.

"There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry Yuf." He scooped up her crying form and carried her through the hole, to safety.


	6. To The End :Yaoi:

_This is chapter five with the introduction of a new pairing. So if you want just the Leon/Yuf stuff I won't mind if you don't read this. When I started writing this the bits with Sora and Riku (Yes it's that pairing.) just worked themselves into it. Then I realized I can't post that on the other website where I put my stuff so I had to take it out. But I thought I'd put both up just for the heck of it._

* * *

Leon paced back and forth. He wanted to do something. He may be only partially in spirit form but he was getting stronger. Making up his mind he teleported. A trick he had leaned the night before. He reappeared in the Underworld. "HADES!" he screamed. "Come out you coward! I'm here to fight you!"

"You can't fight me, you idiot, you're dead!" Blue-red flames swirled and the lord of the dead appeared.

Leon smirked. "That's what you think. But I can't truly die. You want to know why? Because I am loved by someone very important to me and she will never let me go."

"Different rules bub. You were killed by me. My kill my rules."

"Too bad for you I had help." Leon drew a sword from the air and slashed at Hades.

- - - -

Yuffie flew the ship at full speed. They landed in less than an hour. And what they found was Chaos. Garnet's world had been destroyed and she was gone.

"That's it. I don't care what Zack said. We are going to Olympus. Now." Yuffie flew the ship away and before long they had arrived. The entrance to the underworld was swirling in fog and lightning clashed within it.

"It looks like…" began Vincent.

"Someone's fighting," said Aerith.

"Let's go," said Yuffie as She raised Leon's gunblade to her shoulder.

She walked forward through the fog. Riku summoned his key blade and with a look at the other two followed her. Aerith heaved a sigh and clutching her staff she stepped forward. Vincent watched and with a shake of his head took his gun and followed.

- - - -

Yuffie gasped when she emerged from the fog. Lightning flashed in the coliseum. The doors at one end of the entrance stood open. Yuffie ran through them and found a circular room. Around the room eight people were chained to the wall. Two sets of chains were empty. She ran to the closest one and found Tidus unconscious.

Riku came into the room behind her. His eyes swept the room and he ran to Sora who was slumped against the wall.

"Sora! Are you alright?" he asked as he lifted the younger boy's head up.

"Ri…Riku?" Sora lifted his head and tried to focus his eyes on his friend.

Riku smiled. "I'm here. I'll get you free."

"Hades. He has the key," said Sora as his head drooped. The only thing supporting him was Riku's hand under his chin.

"Shh Sora. Just rest. Save your strength." Riku lifted Sora's face to his own and whispered softly, "I'm here for you. I won't let him hurt you anymore." He leaned closer and placed a small kiss on Sora's lips.

Sora sighed. "Thank you…Riku." His head dropped as he passed out.

- - - -

On the other side of the room, oblivious to what was happening behind her Yuffie was checking to others to see if they were awake. Only Garnet, who had been there the least amount of time, was still awake and kicking. Literally.

"Garnet calm down!" said Yuffie as she grabbed the girls arms to halt her thrashing. "Save your strength. The chains suck it from you."

Garnet let her hands drop to her lap. "What do I do? I'm helpless."

Yuffie sighed. "Garnet, do you know who's is out there in the coliseum fighting Hades?"

Garnet shook her head. "No. I have no idea."

Yuffie looked over a the sound of thunder crashing through the underdone. "I'll be back," she said. "Riku, Aerith, stay here," she finished directing her attention to the pink clad girl who had followed her. Aerith nodded.

Yuffie turned and ran to the boats, waiting to take them to the other side of the lake. Vincent waited there, watching the lights flash over the coliseum. He looked down at Yuffie as she stood beside him. She wore a look of mingled worry and determination. He returned his eyes to the lights and heaved a sigh.

"Yuffie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. I don't know what-" He was cut off by soft warm lips against his. Yuffie pulled back quickly and looked in his eyes.

"In case we die. I'm so sorry Vincent."

"I love you Yuffie."

"I know." She embraced him and tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I was so blind. I think somewhere I've always loved you too but…"

"I know Yuf. It's can't happen."

"I'm sorry."

"Yuffie? Kiss me again."

And she did.

- - - -

Leon watched Hades across the room. Taking a opening he whipped in and slashed with his sword. He hit his target and came away with a key in his hand.

"Perfect," he muttered. Turning he pulled the fog around him and vanished. He didn't see Yuffie run into the colisium moments before.

- - - -

"Leon!" Yuffie shouted as she entered the arena. She knew it had to be him fighting Hades. Sora was the only other one who was that crazy or stupid.

She saw Leon then watched a he vanished into a cloud of fog.

"Yuffie go help him. He got the key!" shouted Vincent as he ran toward Hades.

"Vincent NO!" she yelled but it was to late. The arena shut her out and she was left alone. Quickly she ran back to the boat and crossed the lake. As she jumped onto the land she saw Garnet and Aerith come out of the room supporting Tifa and Tidus. Auron and Cloud came behind them looking a bit dazed. Behind them, Riku way carrying Sora bridal style and whispering in his ear. Hercules Shook his head as he leaned on the door frame. Zidane was swaying and leaning on Cloud a little to stay upright.

Behind all of them came Leon. Yuffie ran to him and fell into his arms.

"Yuffie! Are you alright?" he embraced her then pushed her back to look her over. She sniffed a little and nodded.

"Oh Leon, I love you so much," she cried. She reached up and desperately kissed him. He held her close to him and kissed her back.

Thunder rumbled over the arena. Lightning struck the pool of water in the center of the room. A large hole opened into space. They all looked at each other not knowing what was on the other side.

"We have to go! NOW!" a voice yelled from the hole as a shape emerged.

Aerith fell to her knees and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Zack?" she whispered.

"Not now Aerith," he said has he pulled her to her feet and led her through the portal.

Everyone followed them, but Yuffie hung back.

"Vincent…" she whispered, as she watched the arena be torn apart.

"Yuffie we have to go. He knew what he was getting himself into." Leon pulled on her arm. She didn't move. Finally he pulled her around and made her look into his eyes.

"There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry Yuf." He scooped up her crying form and carried her through the hole, to safety.


	7. Plans

Eeeek Bloody shit I can't believe I took this long to update. This was a quick 30 minute chappy, to kinda prepare for the last battle, and ultamently the end of the story, which I now know. Wow...I actually know what's going to happen. KK so thanks to all the reviewers. I'm sorry that this ain't on par with my new writing style, but I kinda wanted to keep it flowing with the old style. Less detail, more dialog kinda thing, evenly interspursed and stuff. So yeah.

Sorry I took so long to update and...O.O I just realized I named that last chapter after an MCR song...Oookkk then...

* * *

Yuffie sat huddled in the corner of the couch crying. Leon watched her from across the room, while the others mingled and tried to think of a play to defeat Hades. Unfortunately they weren't having much luck.

In the back corner of the library, Aerith sat at a table, watching the man that stood before her.

"Aerith?" he ventured after a few minutes of silence.

Aerith hadn't moved since they had emerged from the portal inside the library at Hollow Bastion and Zack, if it was Zack had set her in the very chair she was sitting in now.

"Are…Are you real?" she asked finally.

Zack nodded.

"How?" she choked as tears came to her eyes.

Zack shrugged and smiled a little. "Let's just say I got time for good behavior."

Aerith laughed, now crying freely, and threw her arms around Zack's neck. "I love you," she said quietly.

He hugged her. "I love you too."

-----

Tidus, Cloud, Zidane, Garnet, Tifa, Hercules, and Auron were gathered around a table in the center of the library discussing a plan.

"If we all teamed up, we could probably defeat him," said Tidus.

"He's too powerful though, he's a god in that world," said Hercules.

"What if…" said Tifa, a thoughtful look on her face.

"He's not in that world?" finished Garnet, having picked up on Tifa's thought.

"How could we get him to another world?" asked Zidane.

"Zack?" suggested Tifa. "You saw how he got us back here."

"It could work," said Auron.

"It has to," said Cloud. "I'm not losing another friend. One was bad enough, even if he somehow did come back." He shot a glance at the back of the library. Tifa nodded. She remembered how hard it had been for them when Zack had been killed.

"So it's settled?" asked Tidus.

Everyone else nodded.

----

Sora and Riku were in another corner, this time a level up in the vast library. Riku sat on the couch, with Sora cradled in his arms. Sora wasn't really asleep anymore, but he wasn't about to tell Riku that. Being held felt way too good.

Sora thought he was doing a fine job of pretending too, until Riku suddenly kissed his nose, causing him to giggle.

"So you are awake?" said the silver haired youth. "Please, feel free to scare the ever living shit out of me. I don't mind at all."

"Sorry Riku," giggled Sora. He received a kiss in return for his comment.

"Weren't kidding were you?"

"Not one damn bit."

"Good."

----

"Yuffie?"

"Leave me be Squall."

Leon was taken aback. She had actually called him 'Squall.' She hadn't done that in…since they….since their wedding. Leon suddenly choked. He had completely forgotten about the wedding. It seemed like so long ago. Not a mere three or so days. He didn't even know how long it had been.

"Yuffie, tell me what's wrong," he said.

She shook her head and sniffed. "He'll die and it's all my fault. I shouldn't have let him come."

"Yuff, he'll be fine. Vincent can take care of himself."

"You don't understand Squall! He loves me and I got him killed!"

"Yuffie, For one he's not dead, and for another…I know that he loves you. That's why he went with you."

"How…You knew how he felt about me?"

Leon nodded. "And I knew how you felt about him. Even if you didn't."

Yuffie's tears came fresh at hearing this. She was so confused. She didn't know what to do.

Tidus walked over to Leon and spoke to him. Yuffie didn't pay attention.

"Aerith'll stay?" asked Leon.

Tidus nodded.

"Yuffie, they have a plan. We're going to get Vincent back. You stay here with Aerith," said Leon softly.

Yuffie just nodded slightly and continued to cry. Leon placed a small kiss on her forehead and stood up.

"Let's go."


End file.
